


Lip Gloss

by hunters_retreat



Series: Nothing Else Matters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Lies, M/M, Mary doesn't die, separated boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  No matter what anyone else said, his wife was a real hellcat and he loved that about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/)  prompt 'glossy' .  I hadn't planned on doing a second addition to this already.. but here you go :P

 

  
  
Mary’s arms wrapped around his neck and he didn’t try to stop his first instinct.  He dropped his head and pressed a kiss to her glossy pink lips and sighed at the way she felt against his body.

She pulled back, smacking him lightly.  “John!  I just put my lip gloss on!”

He laughed as she pulled completely away from his arms, and he was always amazed at how easily she could get away from him, to head back to the mirror.  He watched her put on a fresh layer of gloss, even if she didn’t need it. 

She was beautiful.  Radiant.  Six months pregnant and everything that meant.  She worried about how she looked, worried that she wasn’t as able to keep the house up when the baby kicked up a storm.  She worried about getting the nursery right and finding a name for their beloved baby.  They’d already settled, Dean or Deanna, after her mother, but she worried all the same that it was the right name.  She teased softly when the talked about it that Sam or Samantha should follow soon after and she worried about that too, when to have another little one.

Tonight was about them though, their first date night in way too long.  He’d been putting in extra hours at work to save up for the baby and all the things it was going to need and he was as excited to be taking Mary out for a little while as she was to be going out. 

Her dress showed her form beautifully, not concealing her pregnancy but giving her the look of a woman in love with the child she carried, who was proud of it growing inside her.  John was proud as hell to know that she was his wife.  That somehow he’d managed to find this beautiful woman and make her his.

“Movie starts in about two hours.  You sure that’s enough time for you to eat?” John teased softly.

Mary smacked his arm playfully.  “No worries John.  I’ll make you buy me candy at the concession stand.”

John laughed as he caught Mary up in his arms, then dropped down to kiss at her belly lightly.  “Well little De, looks like it’s time to go.  You just behave in there for a few hours so Daddy can take Mama out for a good time, alright?”

When he looked up there was a look of absolutely adoration in Mary’s eyes and John couldn’t help himself but lean in and press a kiss to her glossy lips.  He pulled her close, trying to put into it everything he was feeling.

When Mary pulled away, she smacked his arm playfully again.  “Damn it John Winchester, what did I say!  I just put on my lip gloss!”

John laughed as he left the room, licking his lips of the slightly sweet taste of her lips.  No matter what anyone else said, his wife was a real hellcat and he loved that about her.  When she came out of their room, freshly glossed, he let her lead the way to the car.

First thing she had to do when they got to the restaurant was find the lady’s room to apply another coat of lip gloss. 

 

 

 


End file.
